The Son of Neptune
by cheekylikecas
Summary: This is the next book in the Heroes of Olympus sereis. i couldn't wait for it to come out soo...this is he solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: my name is Iman and all of the characters in this fanfic, belong to Rick Riordan, and not myself. I really love the story and things, but I couldn't possibly think of how to start The Son of Neptune. So if the beginning is a little slow, I apologize. This is my first fanfic EVER, and I'm really nervous. Tons of other, better writers have submitted. And I hope people will read my story, and comment!

Please and Thankyou!

Chapter 1

Percy

The darkness was stifling, choking. He couldn't think straight, couldn't tell up from down. The darkness was everywhere, yet nowhere at all. It was tangible and intangible. Where was it coming from? Why was it there?

_Maybe it's all in my head, _he thought.

He wanted to escape the darkness, it felt cold, chilling, like it was sucking all the happiness out of him, washing is mind clean. He could feel pieces of himself drifting away, taken on a current and lost in the infinity that was the ocean.

At once, he tried to remember who he was, what his name was, his age, anything at all about himself. But it was like trying to hold water in your hands. He was falling through the darkness at an alarming speed.

Vaguely he wondered where he was going to end up, but the thought was just a tickle in the back of his head. He could smell something salty. He tired turning is head in the direction the scent was coming from. But he didn't have any control over his body.

All he had was the annoying almost sense of himself in his own mind. He felt heavy falling. Then the darkness started to thin, and little by little he started to feel his body, he could almost open his eyes, could almost reach out.

_SPLASH! _He fell in water, not just any water but he was in the ocean, he knew now where the salty scent came from. He had no idea why the darkness would drop him in the middle of the ocean. Where was he? Did he even know how to swim? By the gods, he was going to drown.

He looked around. The water was a pretty light blue. He tried to calm himself down, counting to ten and back again. He felt as if, he shouldn't be afraid of the ocean, it was his friend, a lifelong companion. He started swimming to the surface, he didn't know he knew which direction the surface was. But he swam anyway, and sure enough he broke through, gasping for air.

He found himself on the shore of what looked like some sort of camp, in the middle of nowhere. He struggled onto land and immediately, collapsed onto the sand. He could hear people yelling of in the distance but non of their words penetrated his brain. Percy was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: my name is Iman and all of the characters in this fanfic, belong to Rick Riordan, and not myself. I really love the story and things, but I couldn't possibly think of how to start The Son of Neptune. So if the beginning is a little slow, I apologize. This is my first fanfic EVER, and I'm really nervous. Tons of other, better writers have submitted. And I hope people will read my story, and comment!

Please and Thankyou!

I know I haven't written another chapter, but its only because I have finals, so I had to set time for this.

Chapter 2

Percy

He could hear coughing, all around him. He could feel rays of sun penetrating through a thick… something and warming him up. All he remembered was darkness and falling. Percy woke with a start. His eyes popped open, and he sat up glancing around, he couldn't remember what happened to him, or where he was.

He saw strange faces, looking down at him. All of the faces infested with perfect scowls. The strangest site to Percy was the fact that a wolf was in the middle of them, and the kids weren't even freaking out!

"Ohhhh, my G-!" yelled Percy. He tried to stand up and scramble away from the dome they had made around him, when the wolf gave a sharp yelp. Somehow Percy sensed that the wolf was giving an order to the children.

The person standing closest to him pushed him back down. Percy fell with a thud to the sandy floor. He looked up into the face, of which belonged to a girl. She had long brown hair and muscles any guy would be jealous of. She looked like she was bursting with anger. Percy shrugged away from the girl just before she stuck her finger in his face.

"Who are you, where did you come from? Why are you here? Who sent you? What's your name, how did you get here? What do you want?", she bombarded him with question after question. He was confused, angry that she was yelling at him, and scared all at the same time. So naturally he just stared at her, his mouth agape and didn't answer any of her questions. This just seamed to anger her further and she let out a yell of outrage.

"Say something, dimwit!" as she was yelling she leaned back, and Percy jumped up, and darted for anywhere but where he was before. The place seemed to be a kind of camp. There were grey tents set up in a crescent around a large white Roman looking building. The tents looked dirty, as if they've never been cleaned before.

There was an arena to the far left side of the crescents of tents, and to the far right was where he had just left. Now Percy was at the Roman building. He sat down on the steps to try and gather his thoughts. He tired to answer the questions the girl had asked him. _Who was he? What was his name?_ He couldn't even answer that question. He put his head in his hands and shook his head fiercely.

Off in the distance he could hear the children and the wolf running in search of him. He jumped up and darted toward the arena. By the arena a shallow lake, beckoned him. He really wanted to be in the lake. Wanted to feel the water on his skin.

He took a detour towards the lake and jumped in. It was actually very deep. He swam to the bottom and found peace all by himself. The water cooled, and calmed him. He forgot all of his troubles. The water started churning and heating up, he could feel the temperature rising when a green trident appeared beside him. Percy swam back, flailing his arms around his head.

The trident followed him, always keeping a five-foot distance between them. Percy stopped moving and stared at the trident. He wondered how he could stay this long underwater and not drown, but the answer to that wasn't important right now.

The trident was about the same size he was, severely sharp, and had a sea-green aura around it that extended about 2 feet from the actual trident, so the trident seemed to be glowing. Percy tried to reach out and grab it, but just as it palm made contact with the colorful aura, the trident shot straight out of the water. Percy couldn't see this, but when the trident broke out of the water, it firmly planted itself twelve feet above the lake where everyone could see.


End file.
